Black Pearl
by RavannaVen
Summary: ONESHOT: Jack Sparrow segelt noch nicht lange auf der Black Pearl. Als sie ein Handelsschiff überfallen sieht er zum ersten Mal was es wirklich bedeutet ein Pirat zu sein... und gerät dabei in Lebensgefahr. JackPearl


**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Disney. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus und spieleein bisschen damit..

Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot spukt schon eine ganze Weile in meinen Kopf herum. Jetzt hab ichs endlich geschafft, ihn fertig zu schreiben und online zu stellen. Leider hab ich dafür meine Story "Tränen des Teufels" dafür etwas vernachlässigt, aber der Oneshot sollte unbedingt noch vor dem Kinostart von FdK 2 online gehen.

Ich wünsche Euch auf jeden Fall viel Spass beim Lesen und schreibt mir bitte, bitte reichlich Reviews.

Lg RavannaVen

**

* * *

**

**Black Pearl**

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack ein Entermesser in der Hand hielt. Doch was diesen Tag von den vielen anderen zuvor unterschied, war dass er den Befehl erhalten hatte es gegen einen wirklichen, lebenden Gegner einzusetzen. Den Befehl zu töten.

Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den kalten Griff der Waffe, in der Hoffnung so das Zittern seiner Hände unterdrücken zu können. Jack hatte diesen Tag gefürchtet, seit dem Moment vor zwei Monaten, an dem er zum ersten Mal das Deck der Black Pearl betreten hatte. Dem berüchtigtsten und am besten bewaffneten Piratenschiff in den karibischen Gewässern. Und nun war er da. Der Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal würde töten müssen.

Die Fortune sei leichte Beute, hatte es geheißen. Doch bereits Minuten nach dem ersten Schusswechsel war das absolute Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall wurde gekämpft. Auf dem Deck des Handelsschiffes genau so wie auf dem der Pearl. Der junge Pirat war umgeben von schreienden, weinenden, sterbenden Männern und das Holz der Deckplanken färbte sich rot von deren Blut.

Jack gehörte zu der kleineren Gruppe, die auf der Black Pearl zurückgeblieben war, um zu verhindern, dass der gegnerische Entertrupp all zu viel Schaden anrichtete. Momentan war er allerdings viel mehr damit beschäftigt, sich hinter einen der Kanonenschlitten zu verdrücken. Die anderen Piraten – Jack weigerte sich in Gedanken immer noch sie als seine Kameraden zu bezeichnen – waren alle damit beschäftigt, die Matrosen der Fortune in Schach zu halten. Keiner von ihnen schien ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten zu sein.

Mit einer gewissen Faszination beobachtete er wie Moe, ein kleiner flinker Mann mit dem Gesicht eines Frettchens, einen seiner Gegner kampfunfähig machte. Der Mann kämpfte immer nur mit zwei unterarmlangen Messern. Jack hatte ihn noch nie eine andere Waffe anrühren sehen. Die Klingen bewegten sich so schnell, dass sie im Auge des Betrachters zu zwei verschwommenen tödlichen Schemen wurden.

Plötzlich schien sich ein Teil des Schlittens direkt neben seiner linken Hand einfach aufzulösen. Kleine scharfe Splitter rissen blutige Kratzer in seine Haut. Irritiert starrte er die kleine unregelmäßige Kuhle an, die so unvermittelt in dem harten Holz aufgetaucht war. „Was zum Teufel..?"

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Jack grob am Hemdkragen gepackt und zur Seite gerissen. Genau dort wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte, schlug eine weitere Kugel in das dunkle Holz ein. Der alte Harry verpasst ihm einen derben Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf. „Junge, wenn du dich schon hier unten rumdrücken tust, dann halt deinen Dickschädel wenigstens auch aus der Schusslinie."

Er deutete mit der Spitze seines Schwertes in die Takelage des anderen Schiffes. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jack auf die Scharfschützen, die dort auf dem Besantopp kauerten. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. „Pass bloß auf, Kleiner."

Harry schlug ihm die flache Seite der Schwertklinge vor die Brust, und hinterließ dort einen schmierigen roten Streifen auf dem hellen Stoff. Das Blut eines bedauernswerten britischen Seemanns, der das Pech hatte, den Pfad des Piraten zu kreuzen. „A- Aye, Sir." Stammelte Jack wenig überzeugt, während er versuchte, den metallischen Geruch von frischem Blut, der von seinem Hemd aufstieg, zu ignorieren.

Doch der alte Pirat grinste nur, und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen schlechter Zähne. „Und nu' schau zu, dass du dich nützlich machen tust." Mit diesen Worten wurde Jack unsanft nach vorn gestoßen, und fand sich auf diese Weise unversehens in Mitten der Kämpfenden wieder.

Der junge Seemann war mindestens so überrascht wie Jack, als dieser plötzlich an ihm vorbei stolperte. Der erste Hieb kam viel zu hastig. Er war schlecht gezielt, und ihm fehlte die nötige Kraft, um ernsthaft Schaden anrichten zu können. Jack parierte ihn mit Leichtigkeit und ließ eine halbherzige Konterattacke folgen. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Anderen zu verletzen. Der Matrose schien nicht viel älter zu sein als er selbst, und seine kurzen blonden Haare und die blauen Augen ließen ihn hier irgendwie deplatziert wirken.

Sein Gegner schien allerdings keine solchen Skrupel zu besitzen. Jack kam mehr als einmal hart in Bedrängnis und er wich langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück, obwohl ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst war, dass der Platz auf der Black Pearl endlich war. Der Kerl war gut, keine Frage. Doch auch Jack war noch nicht am Ende.

Er täuschte einen Angriff auf die linke Flanke des Blonden vor, nur um mitten in der Bewegung ansatzlos herum zu wirbeln. Und natürlich fiel der Matrose darauf herein. Als sich seine Deckung öffnete ergriff Jack sich die ihm bietende Chance und schlug seinem Gegner mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte die flache Seite seiner Waffe gegen den Oberarm. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei ließ der Andere sein Schwert fallen.

Die Blicke der beiden Gegner kreuzten sich und Jack sah in diesen blauen Augen die gleiche Unsicherheit, die er auch in sich selbst spürte. Doch bereits einen Herzschlag später wurde dieses Gefühl durch etwas anderes ersetzt: Hass. Hass auf ihn, den Piraten, der versuchte sein Schiff zu überfallen.

Jack hätte ihn töten können. Sofort und ohne Schwierigkeiten. Der Andere war ein waffenloser, unterlegener Gegner. Doch der junge Pirat ließ seine Chance ungenutzt verstreichen. Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, wie der Blonde nach seiner Waffe griff und sich dann wieder aufrichtete. Beide Hände am Griff seines Schwertes, und nicht weniger entschlossen als zuvor.

Jack fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte gehofft den Kampf auf diese Weise beenden zu können, doch allem Anschein nach hatte er sich wohl verkalkuliert. Erneut hob er seine Waffe, diesmal in einer Position die klar machte, dass er nicht angreifen würde. Er musste sich wohl etwas anderes überlegen.

Erneut kam es zu einem schnellen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Gegnern. Die Hiebe und Paraden des Blonden waren bei Weitem nicht mehr so kraftvoll wie zuvor, doch auch Jack merkte, dass er müde wurde. Sein Atem ging in rauen schnellen Schüben, doch seine Lungen schienen einfach nicht genug Luft in seinen Körper pumpen zu können. Das grobe Leinenhemd klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut und schien seine Bewegungen noch zusätzlich zu behindern.

Wieder schlugen ihre Waffen mit einem metallischen Laut aufeinander, und die Wucht dahinter sandte erneut einen schmerzhaften Schock durch die Muskeln in Jacks Arm und Schulter. Und dann war er auf einmal nicht mehr schnell genug. Jack stolperte rücklings über einen am Boden liegenden Körper und noch bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte, biss die Klinge des Anderen tief in seinen linken Oberarm.

Der junge Pirat schrie auf, im ersten Moment vielleicht mehr vor Schreck, als wirklich aus Schmerzen, doch dieses Mal war es sein eigenes Blut, das den rauen Leinenstoff rot färbte. Den nächsten Angriff parierte Jack mehr schlecht als recht. Das Gesicht seines Gegners war zu einem wilden Grinsen verzerrt und in diesem Moment wurde ihm mit gnadenloser Klarheit bewusst, dass der Blonde ihn töten würde, sollte er die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten.

Es war, als hätte jemand in seinem Kopf einen Schalter umgelegt. Heißer Zorn überschwemmte sein Denken. Die Schmerzen in seinem linken Arm ignorierend, stürmte Jack nach vorne, deckte seinen Gegner mit einem Hagel von Hieben ein, der es diesem unmöglich machte aus seiner Deckung herauszugehen, und seinerseits anzugreifen.

Die Müdigkeit und Unsicherheit, die er zuvor noch verspürt hatte waren vergessen. Es gab nur noch ihn und seinen Gegner, und immer wieder das scharfe, metallische Geräusch von aufeinander treffendem Stahl. Die Klingen ihrer Waffen kreuzten sich in einem schnellen, komplizierten Muster das zeigte, dass die beiden Kontrahenten noch einmal das Allerletzte aus sich herausholten.

Jack sprang mit einem Mal ansatzlos zur Seite und ließ damit die Attacke seines Gegners ins Leere laufen. Und dieses Mal zögerte er nicht einen Augenblick. Als der Matrose an ihm vorbeistolperte stieß er zu. Ein kleiner, rationaler Teil von Jack wunderte sich darüber, wie viel Kraft er dazu brachte, als Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen ihm einen letzten Widerstand entgegen setzten. Und dann war es vorbei.

Die blauen Augen vor ihm weiteten sich überrascht, und Jack konnte sehen, wie etwas darin erlosch.

Mit einem letzten, leisen Seufzen brach der Blonde zusammen.

Abwesend wischte Jack sich die Hände an seiner braunen Hose ab. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten den reglosen Körper des Matrosen, der vor ihm auf Deck lag und die Blutlache, die sich vor seinem Körper sammelte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem blutverschmierten Schwert, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Angewidert ließ er es fallen.

Er hatte ihn wirklich getötet! Einen Mann, der nichts weiter getan hatte, als sein Schiff und seine Kameraden zu verteidigen. Jack ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. So fest, dass die Muskeln in seinen Unterarmen anfingen zu zittern. Klebriges Blut an seinen Händen, aber nicht sein Blut. Brutal unterdrückte er den Impuls sich zu übergeben.

Vor zwei Monaten war er in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen. Doch er hatte sich entschieden zu leben. Es fiel Jack schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er in dieser Geschichte der Böse sein sollte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht so an. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte noch immer, dass er einfach aufwachen, und diesen Alptraum hinter sich lassen konnte. Doch er wachte nicht auf.

Ein heftiger Schlag traf seine rechte Schulter und ließ ihn rückwärts zu Boden gehen. Die Luft wurde ihm gewaltsam aus den Lungen gepresst und dann kam der Schmerz! Heiß und rotglühend. Bei jedem qualvollen Atemzug überschwemmte er seinen Körper, bis Jack endlich in gnädiger Schwärze versank.

-------------------------

Jack blinzelte einige Male in das grelle Sonnenlicht, während er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Was zum Teufel war passiert?

Das scharfe klingen von Stahl und laute, wütende Rufe begannen langsam in sein Bewusstsein zu sickern. Sie hatten dieses Schiff angegriffen, hatten gekämpft. Er hatte gekämpft. Ein paar blaue, vor Schrecken geweitete Augen tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte diesen Kerl getötet. Und dann…

… dann hatte jemand auf ihn geschossen.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis kam auch der Schmerz zurück. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sein Arm, und vor allem seine Schulter fühlten sich an, als stünden sie in Flammen und jeder Atemzug jagte einen Schauer von glühenden Nadeln durch seine Brust. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um einen Blick auf seine Schulter werfen zu können. Das Hemd war regelrecht durchnässt von dunkelrotem Blut und es begann unter ihm bereits eine Lache zu bilden. Und diese wurde mit jedem Herzschlag größer. Er musste etwas tun, sonst würde er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Tode bluten.

‚Du musst hier weg!'

Dieser Gedanke formte sich so deutlich in seinem Kopf, als hätte ihm jemand diese Worte ins Ohr gebrüllt. Ja, er konnte nicht hier auf Deck liegen bleiben, bis irgendjemand das Werk vollendete, das dieser unbekannte Schütze begonnen hatte. Jack hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er versuchte, sich mit seiner linken Hand in die Höhe zu stemmen. Der heiße Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zuckte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie er es geschafft hatte sich auf die Füße zu ziehen und in den Schutz des Besanmastes zu stolpern. Niemand kam auf die Idee dem jungen Mann zu helfen, aber wie durch ein Wunder wurde er auch nicht angegriffen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er konnte fast schon überdeutlich das warme Holz des Mastes spüren, als er daran entlang zu Boden sank. Trotz der warmen karibischen Sonne begann sich eine seltsam betäubende Kälte in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Seine Muskeln begannen zu zittern und er fühlte einen unfamiliären Anflug von Panik, als sein Herzschlag für einige Augenblicke aus dem Takt geriet.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte bewusst langsam und flach zu atmen.

‚Nur nicht in Panik geraten.' Jack wiederholte diesen Satz in Gedanken wie ein Mantra, immer wieder und wieder und tatsächlich wurde das Zittern etwas besser. Allerdings nicht viel.

Als Jack seine Augen wieder öffnete war er nicht mehr allein. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die schmale Gestalt gegen das helle Licht der Sonne ausmachen konnte, doch dann blinzelte er überrascht. Es war eine junge Frau, die ihn da aus großen dunkelbraunen Augen besorgt ansah. Sie hatte ihre rechte Hand ausgestreckt, als wolle sie ihn berühren, doch diese verharrte nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem blutdurchtränkten Stoff seines Hemdes.

Jack konnte im ersten Augenblick nichts weiter tun, als sie überrascht anzustarren, und das Mädchen starrte ebenso aufmerksam zurück. Und dann stolperte ein schreiender Matrose an ihnen vorbei.

Das brach den Bann und die Verwunderung, die der junge Pirat gerade noch verspürt hatte, schlug übergangslos in Besorgnis um.

„Wie… was macht Ihr hier? Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Es erschreckte ihn, wie schwach seine Stimme klang.

Sie machte eine beschwichtigende Geste: „Du hast ziemlich viel Blut verloren. Weißt du das?" Mit diesen Worten presste sie ihre rechte Hand beherzt auf die Wunde an seiner Schulter.

Jack sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Druck eine neue Welle der Agonie durch seinen Körper jagte. Erneut tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen, und diesmal bereitete es ihm weitaus mehr Mühe sie wegzublinzeln als zuvor.

„Ich meine es ernst." Jack griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich für Euch, einfach auf einem Piratenschiff herumzuspazieren."

„Ich weiß durchaus, dass das hier ein Piratenschiff ist. Ein Grund mehr, dich nicht einfach so hier liegen zu lassen." Energisch löste sie seine Finger von ihrem Arm. Jack war überrascht, wie stark die junge Frau zu sein schien, doch die Wahrheit war, dass er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sich gegen sie zu wehren.

Der Blick des Piraten wanderte erneut zu seiner Schulter und allein die geringe Kopfbewegung die dazu nötig war, reichte schon aus, dass seine Umgebung anfing sich um ihn zu drehen. Jack schloss gequält die Augen. Wenn nur das Atmen nicht so mühsam wäre. Es wäre so leicht einfach loszulassen.

So leicht…

„Jack! Wage es ja nicht, jetzt einfach aufzugeben!"

Das Mädel klang ziemlich aufgeregt, fand er. Warum eigentlich? Er war nichts anderes, als ein weiterer Pirat direkt auf dem Weg zu Davy Jones. Trotzdem, irgendetwas an diesem Satz störte ihn, ohne dass er sagen konnte was genau es war. Jack spürte, wie sie die Pressur auf seine Schulterwunde erhöhte, er konnte ihre linke Hand an seiner Wange fühlen.

_Jack._

_Jack…_

Ja genau, das war es. Woher wusste sie das? Woher…?

„Du musst atmen, Jack!"

Atmen. Das klang gut. Ja, das konnte er. Ein Atemzug, nur einer. Es fühlte sich an als würde flüssiges Feuer seine Lungen füllen.

„Sehr gut Jack. Nicht aufhören."

Der zweite Atemzug ging schon etwas besser. Und dann der dritte… Immer weiter atmen. Jack versuchte sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Der Lärm des Kampfes um ihn herum, das warme Holz der Pearl an seinem Rücken, ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn. Woher…

Mühsam öffnete Jack die Augen. Sie war immer noch da und starrte ihn an. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Seine Stimme klang rau und zittrig.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das wichtig?"

„Ja."

Sie lächelte und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne ihrer langen schwarzen Haare hinter das Ohr. Ihre Finger hinterließen einen blutigen Streifen auf ihrer dunklen Haut. Sein Blut.

„Ich glaube es ist vorbei." Meine sie mit einem kurzen Blick über das Deck des Piratenschiffes. Und tatsächlich schien es irgendwie leiser geworden zu sein. Friedlicher.

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen, was?" Jack blinzelte, in dem erfolglosen Versuch, die schwarzen Schatten in seinem Gesichtsfeld zu vertreiben. Die dunklen Augen der jungen Frau waren jetzt wieder auf ihn gerichtet, und es war eindeutig Besorgnis darin zu erkennen.

„Es ist nicht wichtig." Antwortete sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Wieder wandere ihr Blick über das Deck. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden dich finden."

Die Umgebung vor Jacks Augen begann sich aufzulösen. Es schien alles so weit weg zu sein. „Wer bist du?"

Ihr Lächeln war das letzte das er sah, bevor er wieder in der Bewusstlosigkeit versank.

„Mein Name ist Pearl."


End file.
